Laina Road
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Laina is a girls name that means road or path. For Ally Dawson that certainly is true... Ally Dawson became pregnant at 16, moved away and started her life down a brand new road she thought shed never take. What happens when Laina starts to ask about her father? And when Austin finds out will he love her or abandon them?


Laina. My baby girl. My 3 year old baby girl. My baby girl who didnt know who her father was or that she had one for that matter. Laina. The same little girl who woke me up this morning. Laina Elsa Mary Moon. My little girl. My world.

I was woken up at 7:00 AM this morning by my little girl. I was already awake when I heard her light feet running across the floor. My mind had been too busy thinking about Austin.

I loved him. I was still in love with him. I had never fallen out of love with him. I wish that he could know that he had a daughter. The most amazing little girl in the world. But if I told him he would either hate me or he would want to be a family and his career would be ruined. It was better for both of us this way.

My thoughts were interrupted by Laina jumping onto me. ''Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!'' she yelled excitedly into my ear while bouncing up and down. I opened one eye to look at my daughter.

Laina was beautiful. She looked just like Austin. She had his blonde hair, his brown eyes, his smile and the only thing she got from me was my nose. She had a huge smile on her face and her cheeks were pink and rosy with cute little dimples.

''What is it Lainie?'' I asked using her nickname I had given her. ''I want to watch Frozen!'' she said in a excited tone of voice. I sat up and pulled my girl close and give her a kiss on the forehead.

''How about I make us some pancakes?'' I suggested. Her smile grew even bigger when I said that and she hopped off the bed. I got up and watched my little girl bouncing up and down. I picked her up and carried her downstairs.

I put her down on our beige couch and put the DVD into the DVD player. I turned the movie on and headed over to the kitchen.

I grabbed the pancake batter and started to mix the ingredients together all while listening to my sweet girls laughter in the background.

I smiled hearing her laugh. She loved that movie. When she was born, she was born in December and she reminded me a bit of Elsa so I gave her that as one of her middle names. I gave her Mary because I had always loved that name. And the reason I named her Laina is because it means road or pathway and having her was a brand new road that I was going to be heading down in my life.

I finally finished the pancakes and put them onto plates. I poured syrup over top of them and added strawberries and blueberries to them after. I poured two glasses of orange juice for us and set them down on the coasters on the coffee table. Then I brought the pancakes out and handed Laina her plate.

''Thank you mommy.'' she said with a smile. I returned her smiled and said: ''You're welcome.''

When the scene with Olaf singing In Summer came on, Lainas smile grew and she started to sing along through mouthfuls of food.

I just laughed at my little girl. I could picture Austin doing that...

But no! I wasn't allowed to think about him anymore. But all the memories came back anyway...

Tears pricked my eyes as the memories played out in my head and I tried to brush them away.

Coincidently Let It Go came on at the same time as the memories flooded my head.

I could see Laina stand up and she started to sing and dance along. She danced over to me and pulled me up. ''Come on mommy! Dance with me!" she said with a smile. Wait what I meant to say was she demanded me with a smile.

I gave in and spun my little girl around and sang along with her.

"Let it go!" Laina sang or yelled in a musical way. I smiled at her and joined in. "Let it go." I sang. "Can't hold it back anymore." we sang together.

We continued to sing and dance together till the end of the song. Don't get me wrong Laina has a beautiful voice but she almost made me go deaf on the last _Let the storm rage on._

Tired out Laina flopped onto the couch and proceeded to watch the movie. I let out a small chuckle and sat down beside her.

Eventually I felt her crawl over to me and wrap her arms around me. A few minutes later I heard soft snoring and looked down to see Laina asleep in my arms.

I smiled at my baby and wraped my arms around her. I carried her all the way to her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and quietly closed the door.

I stood outside her door for a few moments not doing anything and then walked over to my room.

I layed down on my bed and pulled out my laptop. I opened it and typed in the address for youtube. Once the site loaded, I typed in Austin Moon Stuck On You.

It was an old song of ours but I loved it. Tons of results came up. I clicked on a lyric video and waited for it to load.

Once I heard his voice, tears pricked my eyes. Tears fell down my cheek and the night we did "it" together came into my head.

_We were at Austins house. The 4 of us were having a sleepover. Trish and Dez were already asleep, leaving me and Austin the only people who were awake. "Hey Austin, I'm thirsty. " I said to him._

_He smiled and led me over to the fridge. He brought out a bottle of clear liquid which he claimed to be water. But it turns out he was wrong..._

_He poured us each a glass of the sparkling liquid. I took a sip of it and it tasted funny but I ignored it and continued to drink it until I had finished all of it._

_After that we refilled our glasses and kept drinking until we managed to get drunk. Unfortunately we were unaware that we were drunk..._

_We ended up doing "it" together. I woke up at 5:00 AM with a major headache and then when I saw us both naked, I realised what happened and put my clothes on and grabbed my stuff then left._

1 month later I found out I was pregnant. I dropped out of school and moved into a small 2 bedroom apartment for me and my baby.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I continued to listen to the song. Laina deserved to know that she had a father but...

What if Austin didn't love her? What if he claimed to never have had sex with me? After all I'm the only one who knows about that night. What if he doesn't want to be in her life? What if he blames me?

Too many "what ifs?" filled my head as I layed there on my bed. I closed my laptop and curled up on my bed and just let myself fall asleep.

I woke up about a half an hour later still tired. I decided to go check in on Laina.

I quietly opened the door to her room to find her playing with her barbies.

I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Watcha doing Lainie?" I asked my beautiful daughter. She smiled at me and gave me a doll. "Play with me mommy." she said.

I sat down beside her on the floor and played with her. "Mommy! Mommy!" said Laina (or should I say the barbie) in a forced baby voice that made her voice sound funny.

I laughed and continued to play with her.

Suddenly her doll stopped moving and turned to look at my doll. "Mommy. Where's daddy?" her doll asked my doll.

I froze. I had to know that this day would come eventually. What was I supposed to say? Daddy dosent know you exist? Daddy's famous and you don't want to ruin his career?

Instead I offered to take her out for ice cream, trying to avoid the question. She completely forgot that she had just asked me a question and dropped her doll and ran out her room and down the stairs to get her shoes on.

I sighed. That was a close call. But how much longer till she found about her dad?

I knew that she had to meet him eventually but I wasn't sure if I was ready. What if Austin wasn't ready?

For now I decided to ignore this and just have fun with my little girl.

But I couldnt make the funny feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen, go away.

**Authors note: Hi guys! This is a new story! Im going to mainly be working on this, Fly Away and Forgive Me for now. For those of you have read my story Dont Leave Im going to remake it because when I first started it, it wasnt that good. The quadruplets will keep their names. Ill be posting this anouncement in dont leave also but I wanted to let you know now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! I love you guys! :)**


End file.
